darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1217
Daphne announces that she is going to marry Bramwell. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time; a night of tension and anxiety for those in the great house. Gabriel Collins has run away after hiring a stranger to take his place in the locked room and this has brought new trouble to the embattled family. They have learned they must have the lottery again, for a Collins must spend the night in the room. So, frantic, they search for Gabriel, knowing that he spent enough time in the room to give them a clue to the curse. And, while they hunt him, Kendrick Young, unaware that any of this has happened, waits in the drawing room for Melanie. A now insane Gabriel enters the drawing room through the secret passage and attempts to stab Kendrick. Act I Gabriel stabs Kendrick in the shoulder, giving him a flesh wound. Morgan, who was locked out of the room previously, finally enters, but Gabriel escapes through the secret passage. Morgan goes after Gabriel, while Catherine tends to Kendrick. In the secret passage, Gabriel finds refuge in an old bedroom. On the wall, he sees a portrait of Brutus Collins. Talking to himself, he claims that Brutus is responsible for the locked room and the curse, and begins slashing the portrait with the knife. Act II Gabriel decides to burn Brutus’ portrait, but Morgan catches up to him and enters the room. Morgan puts out the fire Gabriel has started, and as he is distracted, Gabriel locks him in the room. In the drawing room, Daphne informs Catherine that Kendrick is upstairs resting. Daphne wants to go back to the Old House, but Catherine refuses to let her walk through the woods alone with Gabriel on the loose. Catherine then scolds her, again, for spending so much time with Bramwell. Daphne implies she has feelings for Bramwell, which only upsets Catherine further. She runs out of the room in tears, leaving Daphne by herself. Gabriel then comes out of the secret passage. Act III Gabriel attempts to kill Daphne, but Bramwell rescues her. Gabriel escapes through the drawing room window, and Bramwell goes after him while Catherine enters the secret passage to look for Morgan. Later, Kendrick decides to leave Collinwood, despite his wound. He tells Daphne that if he sees Gabriel, he will kill him. Gabriel runs through the woods, and hears someone approaching. He hides behind a tree and raises his knife. Act IV Bramwell unknowingly walks past Gabriel. Once Bramwell is out of sight, Gabriel’s spell of insanity appears to end, and he asks himself what he is doing in the woods with a knife. Catherine rescues Morgan from the secret passage and brings him to the drawing room. Morgan wishes the night would be over, but knows tomorrow will not be any better, as the second lottery will take place. He expresses anger over the fact that Bramwell was at Collinwood earlier in the evening, but Catherine firmly reminds him that he saved Daphne’s life, and he better not forget it. At the Old House, Bramwell returns as Daphne waits, and tells her he couldn’t find Gabriel. He admits he had a strange premonition, which drew him to Collinwood, and Daphne is very thankful. As Daphne gets close to him, Bramwell asks her if she loves him. Back at Collinwood, Morgan and Catherine are still arguing about Bramwell. He decides to leave to tell Flora about Gabriel’s condition. Later, Daphne shows up at Collinwood and tells Catherine that she is going to marry Bramwell. Catherine runs to the Old House to confront Bramwell, but he tells her she isn’t going to stop his marriage to Daphne any more than he stopped hers to Morgan. Memorable quotes : Kendrick: You're insane! : Gabriel: You're wrong. I've been insane for years. I've become sane just a short time ago. ---- : Kendrick: I'm beginning to believe the only sane person in this house is Melanie. : Daphne: There are many sane people in this house, Mr. Young. They've just lived through experiences you can't even imagine. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge (PT) * John Karlen as Kendrick Young * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins (PT) * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins Background information and notes Production * Penultimate episode written by Sam Hall. He would be absent until the final episode in order to focus on the scripting of the film Night of Dark Shadows. * Closing credits scene: Main entrance in the Collinwood (1841 PT) foyer. Story * It would seem the Old House is no more than a ten minute walk from the main Collinwood (1841 PT) building, as Catherine manages to get there and back in twenty minutes. * The portrait of Brutus Collins appears. * The secret panel in the drawing room is activated by a lever on the inside. * TIMELINE: 11:35pm: Catherine and Morgan in the drawing room. Morgan wants to hold the lottery tomorrow. Day 447 begins, and will end in 1222. 12:30am: Daphne arrives at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors Category:Dark Shadows episodes